Sweet Temptation
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: Es el día de los dulces, y en un gremio como Fairy Tail todo puede pasar  –Gray dijo que todo lo que olía a dulce sabía a dulce, y ya que Lucy siempre huele a dulce, me preguntaba si también sabría a dulce... Lucy x Natsu, One-shot


**Declimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo T_T"), todos son de la autoría de Mashima-san. Yo solo soy la loca que se entretiene poniendolos en estas embarazosas situaciones.**

Sin mas por decir de momento, aquí está la historia... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Temptation<strong>

Todo parecía indicar que este sería un tranquilo día en el gremio más escandaloso y destructivo de la tierra: Fairy Tail, pero las apariencias pueden engañar…

−Lucy, que bueno que al fin llegas− exclamó Mirajane al verme aparecer por la puerta. – Esperaba que pudieras ayudarnos un poco con la decoración. Cana lo iba a hacer pero…

Ambas giramos la cabeza hacia una de las esquinas del rincón y nos encontramos a la maga de las cartas regañando a una… ¿silla? Por no sé qué cosa.

−¿¡Qué le pasó! –grité al ver a la castaña en ese estado de embriaguez. Por más que tomara, Cana nunca parecía estar borracha… hasta ahora.

−¿Recuerdas el licor del plano de los espíritus que nos regaló Loke para marinar las frutas del pastel? Bueno, pues Cana decidió probarlo, y después de tres botellas así es como quedó.

−No te preocupes Mira, terminaremos la decoración a tiempo para la inauguración.

−Gracias Lucy, cuento contigo.

* * *

><p>Unas cuantas horas después dimos por inaugurada la celebración del "día mundial del dulce".<p>

−¿No les parece un poco exagerado eso de hacer un día para comer postres?

−No Lucy, no es exagerado. De no ser por este día, nunca podría comer mis pescados acaramelados.

−¡Pero si los comes cada semana! – reclamé al gato azul.

−Sí, pero ahora los puedo comer oficialmente.

−En verdad no entiendo a este gato−susurré con una gotita de sudor escurriendo por mi nuca.

−¡Bueno chicos, es hora de comer! – gritó el maestro sentado desde su posición habitual sentado en la barra alzando un tenedor con un trozo de pastel de chocolate ensartado en el.

−¡Yosh! – gritaron todos los presentes al unísono, saliendo disparados hacia uno de los muchos estantes llenos de comida que habíamos colocado entre Mirajane, Elfman, Levy y yo a lo largo del salón.

−Este pastel congelado está muy bueno− exclamó Gray acabando con los restos de postre que quedaban en su plato. – de lo que se está perdiendo Natsu.

−Juvia lo hizo con mucho cariño, especialmente para Gray-sama. Juvia se alegra que a Gray-sama le haya gustado su pastel congelado – exclamó la maga de agua poniéndose cada vez más roja.

−Hablando de Natsu, ¿dónde está él? – pregunté. – Parecía muy entusiasmado por este día, dijo que no se lo perdería por nada.

−Dijo que tenía un asunto que resolver. Algo referente a una araña o a un monstruo devora niños… no lo recuerdo muy bien.

−¿¡Qué tiene que ver una araña y un monstruo devora niños! –grité exasperada.

−Miren, Natsu acaba de llegar – dijo Wendy señalando a la puerta en donde una alta figura apareció rodeada de llamas.

–¡Yoho! Espero que me hayan guardado algo porque si no tendrán que vérselas con mi puño del Dragón de Fuego. –gritó el Mata Dragones al adentrarse en el salón con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Natsu! ¿Quieres probar uno de mis pescados acaramelados especiales?

–¡Oh! Claro Happy – llegó a nuestro lado y tomó el pescado que le ofrecía el gato azul olfateándolo. – ¡Huele a dulce! Y… ¡Sabe a dulce!

–Claro que sabe a dulce, idiota. Todo lo que huele a dulce sabe a dulce.

–¿Cómo me llamaste pervertido del hielo?

–Te llamé idiota – y así iniciaba una nueva lucha entre esos dos.

–Ya verás Gray, ¡ven aquí! –gritó el pelirosado alzando el puño, persiguiendo al mago de hielo que había comenzado a correr entre las mesas.

Pero antes de que pudieran empezar con los golpes, llegó Erza y los detuvo.

–¡Dejen de pelear de una vez! Este es un festival, no un ring de pelea.

–Lo sentimos Erza– exclamaron los dos al unísono poniendo cara de cachorritos regañados.

–Si quieren ver quién es el mejor, deben hacer una competencia... de dulces– exclamó, diciendo lo último con un aire de misterio.

–Eso suena divertido.

–¡Aye!

–El que haya probado más cosas dulces para el final del día, será el ganador.

–Muy bien, entonces ¡que comience la competencia!

–Yo te ganaré chispita

–En tus sueños hielito.

–¡Gray-sama, usted puede ganar!

–¡Vamos Natsu! Come muchos pescados acaramelados

–¡Chicos! Ustedes pueden. – gritó Wendy animándolos.

Y así dio inicio la competencia del "día de los dulces".

* * *

><p>No entendía cómo podían comer tanto sin vomitar. Después de algunas horas de avorazamiento compulsivo de postres y dulces, todos en el gremio se encontraban tirados en el suelo echándose una siestecita. Todos menos Gary y Natsu.<p>

–¡No puede ser! Ya se acabaron todos los dulces de aquí– gritó Natsu

–Por aquí también se acabaron.

–¡Necesito más dulces!

–¿No creen que ya tienen suficiente azúcar en la sangre chicos?

–Wendy tiene razón, creo que ha sido demasiado dulce para un solo día– asintió Mirajane.

–N-No, a-aún pue-edo con unos ma-aas– dijo Natsu temblando por el exceso de azúcar que había en su sangre.

–Y-yo ta-tambien. ¡Va-vamos!

Ni bien habían terminado de hablar, cuando ya habían desaparecido por la puerta a toda velocidad rumbo al centro de Magnolia en busca de más de su preciada droga: azúcar.

–Gray-sama…

–No se preocupen por ellos, en unas cuantas horas se les acabará toda el azúcar y caerán rendidos de sueño en algún lugar. – señaló Titania.

–No se ustedes, pero yo ya estoy cansada. No creo que nadie despierte pronto, así que terminaré de limpiar y luego voy a cerrar temprano.

–Te ayudaré Mira– exclamé.

–Y yo– dijo Wendy.

–Bien, limpiemos todas y así terminaremos antes para ir a dormir.

–De acuerdo Erza.

* * *

><p>–¡Oh! Que cansada estoy– suspiré al entrar a mi casa.<p>

–Plue, plue –agregó el espíritu estelar entrando a mi lado por la puerta.

–Iré por un vaso de agua y después me iré a dormir. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para darme un baño; ya será mañana antes de ir al gremio.

–¡Plue!

Me dirigí a la cocina pon pesadez. No tenía ni fuerzas para alzar los pies, por lo que me fui prácticamente arrastrando.

Tomé un vaso y abrí el grifo para que se llenara con el cristalino y fresco líquido. No me había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba hasta que terminé de beber mi tercer vaso.

–¡Ah! Qué bien se siente. – observé el cielo desde la ventana frente al fregadero y pude apreciar los últimos rayos dorados de sol colarse entre los árboles y los edificios, para lentamente morir tras las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad. Era sin duda una bellísima visión. – Bueno, ahora si a dormir.

Pero antes de poder girarme, escuché un ruido a mis espaldas.

Ni siquiera lo pensé, mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto. Tomé un sartén que había sobre la estufa y me volteé a encarar a quien fuera que se hubiera colado a mi casa. Eché el brazo para atrás, lista para asestar el golpe, pero una fuerte y cálida mano me detuvo antes de poder actuar.

–¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? – mí corazón latía a mil por hora debido a la adrenalina que corría por mis venas – me diste un susto de muerte, ¡idiota!

–Lo siento Lucy…

–¿Lo siento? ¿¡Es lo único que se te ocurre decir! Ya les he dicho que no entren a mi casa sin avisar– grité – algún día terminaré dándoles un golpe tan fuerte con algún sartén que quedarán inconscientes y…

Pero no pude terminar, porque uno de sus dedos se posó en mis labios para silenciarme.

–Eres muy ruidosa Lucy.

–¿Ahora la ruidosa soy yo?

–No puedo creer que algo que huela tan dulce pueda gritar tan fuerte – rió.

–¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? Espera, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

–Estaba intentando ganarle a Gary– respondió inocentemente.

–Y creíste que en mi casa encontrarías más azúcar, ¿no? Lo siento Natsu, pero aquí no hay nada; Happy y tú se comieron toda mi ración de galletas el otro día.

–Yo no estaba buscando galletas, Lucy. Estaba buscando algo más dulce.

–Tampoco tengo chocolates.

–No buscaba chocolates.

–¿Entonces qué es lo que buscas? – pregunté exasperada. –No hay nada más en esta casa.

–Gray dijo que todo lo que olía a dulce sabía a dulce…

–Sí, y ¿a qué viene eso?

–Bueno, es que Lucy siempre huele a dulce, y me preguntaba si también sabría a dulce.

–¡Pero qu…

Pero no pude terminar de reclamar, porque sus labios habían tomado posesión de los míos. Aún aprisionando mi mano, me atrajo a su pecho y colocó su mano libre detrás de mi nuca para acercarme más hacia él. Al principio quedé sorprendida, pero podo a poco me fui relajando, hasta el punto en el que solté el sartén que había estado sosteniendo con fuerza entre mis dedos, el cual se estrelló ruidosamente contra el suelo.

Su beso, que al principio fue lento y delicado, pronto se volvió fiero. Su lengua tocó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para adentrarse, y la verdad es que no me pude negar cuando entendí que esto es lo que siempre había deseado.

Ahora me daba cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de Natsu, de mi mejor amigo. Amaba cada aspecto de él: sus ojos negros, su rebelde cabello rosado, su sonrisa... sus labios. Esos labios que sabían a una extraña combinación de azucar quemada y chocolate.

Lamntablemente el beso no pudo durar por mucho tiempo, porque aunque no lo quisiéramos, nuestros cuerpos gritaban por aire, así que finalmente tuvimos que separarnos.

–Natsu…– susurré, sintiendo mis mejillas arder – ¿Q-qué fue eso?

–Ya te lo dije, quería saber si Lucy sabía tan bien como olía – dijo con una sonrisa. – Y no me equivoqué.

Y dicho esto, cayó en el suelo inconsciente.

–¡Natsu! – me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado, preocupada por su repentino desvanecimiento, pero me tranquilicé al ver que respiraba tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Solo está dormido. Erza tenía razón, en cualquier momento ibas a caerte dormido.

–Lucy… – suspiró entre sueños.

–Natsu idiota, no me vuelvas a asustar así o tendré que golpearte con mi sartén. –sonreí.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa mina-san! :D<strong>

**Primero que nada, muchas gracias por haberse tomado un timpecín para leer este pequeñisimo shot de Fairy Tail.**

**¿Qué las pareció esta pequeña locurita mía? La verdad es que no sé cómo es que me llegó la inspiración para esta historia, pero ya llevaba varios días con esta idea rondándome la cabeza y hasta ahora me decidí a escribirla.**

**Si les gustó, ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber... solo tienen que darle click a ese botoncito de abajo y escribirme todos sus pensamientos; se reciben quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, jitomatazos,pescados acaramelados... de todo xD En caso de que sus teclados no sirvan, pero me quieran hacer saber que les gustó, pueden agregar esta historia a sus favoritos. Me harían muy feliz haciendome saber que opinan, todos sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer y mejorar cada día.**

**Espero que nos podamos seguir leyendo, si gustan pueden pasar a mi perfil, ahí tengo otras historias de animes como Pretear, Gosick, Shugo Cahara, así como Harry Potter y Twilight, y próximamente de Kaichou wa maid sama, Naruto, Fruits Basket y Full Metal Alchemist .**

**Que tengan una linda semanita n_n**

**Dream Weaver Dili**


End file.
